falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
AnnCodman.txt
__TOC__ DialogueDiamondCity |scene= |srow=15 |topic=000A7D2D |before= |response=''{meeting the player for the first time, you think he's another vagrant who is beneath you / Disgust}'' Well, hello there. Another one of the poor and stupid of Diamond City come begging for table scraps? |after=Player Default: Well, I do need some help. |abxy=A}} |topic=00023B9A |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Well, I do need some help. |response=''{treating the player like a beggar / Amused}'' I knew it. Let's see... I have a few caps to spare. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{treating the player like a beggar / Disgust}'' Here. Take it and make yourself scarce. |after=Player Default: Fine. I'll leave. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00023B99 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I don't beg, you stuck-up old bat. |response=''{Irritated}'' Fine. Go ahead and pretend you're someone important. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' I'm getting bored. Why don't you make yourself scarce? |after=Player Default: Fine. I'll leave. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=00023B98 |before=Player Default: Wow. There are no words. |response=''{Stern}'' I don't care for your tone. Why don't you run along before I make a complaint with Security? |after=Player Default: Fine. I'll leave. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00023B97 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: The "poor and stupid"? |response=''{Amused}'' Oh, don't act like you don't know. There's two types of people in this town. The ones living in the stands, and everyone beneath us. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Stern}'' I know everyone in the stands, and that doesn't include you. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Disgust}'' Now why don't you make yourself scarce? |after=Player Default: Fine. I'll leave. |abxy=Y1c}} |topic=00023B92 |before=Player Default: Fine. I'll leave. |response=''{Amused}'' Good to see you know your place. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00023B91 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Bitch. |response=''{you're hard of hearing, and the player was muttering under their breathe / Puzzled}'' What did you say? |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Oh, whatever. I'm done talking to you. |after= |abxy=B1b}} |topic=00023B90 |before=Player Default: And miss basking in your delightful personality? |response=''{not finding the player's jokes to be very funny / Disgust}'' Do what you like, but I'm done talking to you. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00023B8F |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Who are you, anyway? |response=''{Confident}'' Ann Codman, of the Codman family? Of the Upper Stands? If you haven't heard of us, that just shows how unimportant you are. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Stern}'' Now were you leaving, or not? |after=Player Default: Fine. I'll leave. |abxy=Y1b}} |scene=- |srow=11 |topic=''WaitingForPlayerInput |trow=3 |before= |response=''{yawning}'' You're wasting my time. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I'm getting bored. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Say something already... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=''Hello'' |trow=8 |before= |response=''{general hellos to the player}'' You're bothering me again? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{general hellos to the player}'' You're in my way. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{general hellos to the player}'' Go away, now. Shoo. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{general hellos to the player}'' I'm a Codman, not some street rat. Leave me alone. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{general hellos to the player}'' What do you want? No, wait. I don't care. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{begin with a sigh, general hellos to the player / Irritated}'' What? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{begin with a sigh, general hellos to the player / Irritated}'' You again? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{general hellos to the player / Irritated}'' You're still here? |after= |abxy=}} IntroSceneDiamondCitySalon |scene= |srow=2 |topic=00030389 |before=Cathy: If anyone is... one of those things, it's that secretary of his. Her and her perfect hair. |response=''{at the hair salon, getting your hair done. you're mumbling in agreement to the conversation your stylist is having with the other stylist}'' Mmmhmm. |after=John: The mayor's secretary? Come on, ma, I cut her hair myself, and I know human hair. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00030387 |before=Cathy: If you nicked McDonough with your razor, he'd bleed. Don't mean nothin'. |response=''{a final mumble of agreement to the conversation your stylist is having with the other stylist}'' Mmmhmm. |after= |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:DialogueExportAnnCodman.txt